The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a gas turbine by regulating vibration of a combustor.
A gas turbine power plant of the related art determines an air flow rate and a fuel flow rate to be fed to a combustor according to a predetermined data, on the basis of the output of the generator, atmosphere temperature, and so forth, and operates a gas turbine by finely regulating the flow rates to proper values through a test run. However, a control device for the gas turbine power plant of the related art has a problem of immediately responding to variations in composition of the fuel, thereby lowering the combustion stability or generating combustion vibration.
It has been known from the combustor for the industrial gas turbine plant that the combustion vibration is generated when a heat cycle of combustion happening upon operation of the combustor is combined with an acoustic cycle of a combustion sound produced upon the combustion and returned from a combustor liner.
If the combustion vibration is generated above a reference value from the combustor, it impedes the safety operation of the gas turbine, as well as leading in mechanical damage. Accordingly, it is important to monitor the combustion vibration generated in the combustor for the industrial gas turbine plant in real time.
A method of controlling the combustion vibration according to the related art controls all the combustors at the same time (see Korea Patent No. 10-0275375). The above method is not efficient since the output of even the stable combustor is decreased.